


Lyktan

by Penguin



Category: Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin/pseuds/Penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Det är en kväll i juni och Mumintrollet sätter en lykta på stranden för att locka dit Mårran och se om hon verkligen är mindre om sommaren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyktan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noracharles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noracharles/gifts).



Långt, långt i fjärran, på den strand dit vågorna var på väg, fick Mårran syn på ett ljus. Det var mycket svagt men brann ändå tydligt genom den sköra sommarskymningen som en liten gyllene, flämtande punkt.

Tungt och alldeles tyst gled Mårran ner från sin kobbe. Runt hennes kjolar började knastrande is breda ut sig och gjorde havet vitt och stilla i en cirkel omkring henne. Det skulle ta tid att ta sig fram till stranden men tid var det enda hon hade.

***

Den här sommaren hade Too-ticki stannat kvar i badhuset. På dagarna försvann hon någonstans men kom tillbaka framåt kvällen. Familjen såg knappt till henne alls och brydde sig heller inte om det. Men Mumintrollet gick ofta dit en stund innan det var dags att sova.

"Varifrån kommer de?" undrade han nu medan en osynlig mus mödosamt lade en klick honung på en brödbit framför honom. _Skeden måste vara stor som en åra för den_ , tänkte han frånvarande och tyckte lite vagt synd om den en stund innan han glömde bort det.

"Man ska inte tänka för mycket på Mårror," sa Too-ticki bestämt. "Det kan göra en galen."

"Men de måste ju födas någonstans," envisades Mumintrollet. "Finns det något slags Mårre-koloni långt där ute till havs, på något ensligt skär, där de flockas?"

"Som ett fågelberg för Mårror, menar du?" sa Too-ticki och såg ut som om hon tänkte skratta. "Det var ju en tanke. Men jag tror att de bara _uppstår_. Ur havet, kanske."

"Och så fryser de så," mumlade Mumintrollet och rös.

"Här," sa Too-ticki vänligt och räckte över hans badkappa. "Det är verkligen ganska kyligt i kväll. Vi kanske ska elda lite i kaminen."

"Det vore trevligt," sa Mumintrollet artigt.

De osynliga mössen slog genast upp luckan och satte fyr på veden där inne, och trollet satt en stund och såg på de dansande flammorna medan han tänkte på lyktan han hade satt på stranden. Man kunde inte se den härifrån, för han ville inte att Too-ticki skulle få veta vad han höll på med. Om en stund skulle han gå ner och se efter om den haft någon effekt.

 _Jag vill se om det är sant att hon är mindre igen_ , tänkte han trumpet. När han sett henne förra vintern, då när hon kommit och satt sig i det stora vinterbålet, hade hon varit mycket större än i augusti. Hade hon krympt igen nu? Och varför växte hon när det var kallt? Men han vågade inte fråga Too-ticki mer för att inte avslöja sig. Han kunde fråga efteråt. När han hade fått se.

***

Långsamt och metodiskt byggde Mårran sin isbro in mot stranden. Vågorna viskade runt omkring henne men hon satt där mitt ibland dem på sin ö av is med ögonen stint riktade mot den gula ljuspunkten. Där i sanden skulle hon värma sig. Äntligen.

***

Natten var blå som tunt glas och doften från kaprifolen vid Muminhusets dörr letade sig ända hit ner till strandremsan. Myggorna pep kring Mumintrollets nos men klarade inte att sticka genom skinnet. Frånvarande viftade han bort dem medan han stod och såg på den grå gestalten som närmade sig utifrån havet.

Mumintrollet lyssnade på sommarljuden som omgav honom medan han följde Mårrans färd med blicken. Havet mumlade när det sköljde upp över sanden och drog sig tillbaka ut, om och om igen i all oändlighet; vassen som skymde honom från badhuset rasslade torrt. Men Mårran var alldeles tyst. Till och med vågorna teg runt henne.

Nu var hon här. Det enda som hördes var ett par lätta knäppningar i isen kring hennes kjolar när hon tungt gled upp på stranden. De gula ögonen var stint riktade mot lyktan medan hon tog sig fram till den och satte sig på den. Och sedan hände ingenting mer.

För några ögonblick stod allt stilla. Allt omkring dem var lika fruset som bron hon hade tagit sig hit på. Mumintrollet såg på Mårran och Mårran såg på ingenting, orörlig.

Sedan började tiden rinna igen. Mårran reste sig och nosade lite i sanden kring den slocknade lyktan innan hon vände blicken ut mot havet igen, tom och besviken, och hasade ned till vattenbrynet. Isen bredde ut sig omkring henne när hon långsamt började ta sig tillbaka ut till havs.

***

"Hon _var_ mindre", sa Mumintrollet upproriskt och en smula triumferande till Too-ticki när han kommit tillbaka till badhuset och berättat vad han gjort. "Varför blir hon mindre på sommaren när det är varmt i luften? Och om det är så att hon krymper när det är varmt, varför vill hon då värma sig? Varför söker hon upp brasor och lampor? Vill hon... " Men sedan var han tvungen att dra efter andan, för en tanke hade slagit honom - en tanke så sorglig och förfärlig att det nästan var outhärdligt. "Vill hon kanske försvinna? Är det det hon vill? Hon är så frusen och olycklig att hon inte vill finnas mer."

Nu kom Too-ticki nära, satte händerna i sidorna och tittade mycket strängt på honom. "Det är möjligt," sa hon. "Men som jag sa förut, man ska inte gå omkring och tänka på Mårror. Det är farligt. Och man ska inte försöka hjälpa dem. Det kan bara gå illa. Nu ber jag mössen att spela lite medan vi dricker te."

En ångande kopp kom genast svävande genom luften och sänkte sig mot bordet framför Mumintrollets nos, och efter en liten stund hade någon av mössen övervunnit sin blyghet och började spela på sin flöjt.

Och Mumintrollet drack sitt te och tänkte på Mårran, ensam och grå som en kobbe långt där ute till havs.


End file.
